letters
by genripper
Summary: years have passed they have kids and the kids dive into there parents past
1. Chapter 1

Hey there thanks for once again dropping in and taking a peak at one of my works. I certainly hope you enjoy it and take a look at some of my others if this is the first fic of mine u have read. Of course comments welcome

Letters

It's been 20 years since those fate filled wars we fought were waged on heaven and earth. As time has slowly slipped by, we all moved on had created families and new lives for our selves. Yet despite growing older those days still replay in our heads as we watch our children grow and play, fear forever in the back of our minds that history will repeat it self.

We did the best to hide our past from them never discussing it, never acknowledging anymore then we had to. But children being the natural curious things that they are never let go and keeps digging, they did this till finally they struck the proverbial pot of gold.

They with a combination of internet searches and the discovery of our old military trunks. Inside the trunks, were old uniforms pictures and letters we had written to each other some had been sent some were meant to remain private.

Twice a month we all got everyone together and had a dinner feast together. That night they served us a bit of our past in between dinner and our dessert. They grilled us about everything, demanded to know what right we had to restrict them in there lives when we fought a war when we were not much older than them. It was a valid point, we weren't prepared to answer.

The kids went off to play and we sat down to discuss our answer. We read through all that they had and relived the emotions, hate, love, and sorrow with the same intensity as the day they happened.

When they came back in we had an answer, they listened and waited to hear a lecture for and answer. Instead we decided to tell a story:


	2. athruns's letter

This is multi chapter yes, haven't done one in awhile figured why not have a bottle of jack and some time to myself why not indulge in a little writing, hope you enjoy

P.S. the chapters will be short

Letters

Athrun's letters

During the wars I wrote letters to keep my sanity. Although some I sent or gave to those who wrote them, some I left to my self. The reasons are simple; I am embarrassed at the dark passages that flowed from what seem like my very soul as the war consumed me.

The one that disturbed me and the kids the most was the letters to kira, specifically the one I wrote after I thought I had killed him.

KIRA,

You god damn fool! How could you have let this happen? Why didn't you come with me? I could have protected you! But no you had to stay away you had to keep fighting against me, ME! Of all people in why me?

We both lost friends we both killed each others comrades, and then I killed you. Oh god now you're dead and it's my fault, my hands are stained with blood…your blood. I can't wash the blood away its still there. Tell me you forgive me; tell me it will be alright. I can only hope that someone kills me soon. I can't atone for what I have done to you.

I have loved you like a brother and I betrayed you and my self …

The hate I felt after Nicole's death, is something I have never felt before and god willing never will again, I cant stop myself from crying though they maybe tears of sorrow, I know I will never be whole again.

If you're a fool then I am a bigger one, damn you for not killing me or at least taking me with you.

…

That was merely the ramblings of a broken man, a man who had lost the will to not only fight but to live. I told them the story, spelled out the whole events. Kira and I, both in turn back and forth reliving the whole thing, the pain and hurt clearly on our faces.

This shocked the kids, kira and I had always in there minds been close friends never fought always happy together. Now that the door was open to see us in another light they were starting to wish they had never opened it.


	3. kira's letter

Well still with me are you? Glad to see it. Well enjoy remember chapters will be short.

Letters

Kira's letter

Being the kind of guy I am, I had long learned to write my feelings down to help control them especially if the person they were about was not around to settle them. This led to me having a lot of letters

Oh I had a letter similar to athrun's regarding the day we willing tried to end each others lives. That was a day that will haunt me for the rest of my life, what seemed to interest everyone was my good bye letter.

To all my friends,

If you are reading this, then I failed to keep my promise to come back to you. I am sorry I can only take some comfort that in my death I was able to protect you all. You are all so very important to me that protecting you has been the greatest honor of my life.

Lacus,

We both know how we feel about each other, so please just let me say it. I love you; you are the love of my life and light in my heart. The time we have spent together has been the most meaningful I have ever experienced. Please don't cry for me we will see each other again.

Cagalli,

Finding out I has a sister has been the greatest thrill I have had in ages. How different we are yet so much is the same. I wish we could have known each other better and been a bigger part in each others lives. I know you will live your life to the best of your ability and in doing so I too will live on.

Athrun,

My friend, my brother, we have been to all the extremes that can be experienced by individuals and as a team. We have loved and hated each other, yet still we stood together against it all and fought for a higher purpose. I hate fighting, but standing by you and fighting the final battle in what I can only hope will be humanities finial war is something I wouldn't have traded for anything.

Please look after each other, protect each other, and cherish the time you have together.

Remember I love you all.

I had meant to destroy the letter after was rescued. Yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. Perhaps this was something that was preordained. I have grown a lot stronger then I was back then and it seemed to be a humbling experience to everyone to learn and remember how far not only I have come, but how far we all have come and grown.


	4. lacus

Yes another short chapter, but hay it's not to bad right? I do hope you all have been enjoying the fic. It however is drawing to a close not this chapter but soon. Remember comments welcome

Letters

Lacus's letter

I was the goddess of space, yet a chose to fight against both earth and my home land.

I fell in love with the most gifted yet plain and simple boy I have ever met. And befriended his best friend and his sister.

Now I am the mother of his children, and yet everyone finds it hard to believe that I was at one point a willing fighter for peace. I wrote a letter but rather then posting it or sending it, I made it into a song. My song was twisted into something evil and corrupt.

So I made public addresses that brought the condemnation of nations, and a price on my head. When the children watched this from the internet they said they could feel my passion and loved that I broke the "traditional female role" I told them it had nothing to do with that.

I told them it had to do with taking a stand for peace, and to be with ones she loved the most in her life.

One thing that had peaked there interest was written on the back of a picture of my father.

"Although you were killed those responsible will pay, I love you dad."

When they asked what that meant I told them the horrible story with a few pauses to dry my eyes from the tears the memories brought.

How the people of the plants had turned against him and how athrun's father had ordered his death, as well as my own and all of our friends.

There eyes were wide, there mouths hung open at the twist and turns that helped shape not only me but everyone else's life as well. Perhaps this they will draw new meaning to there own lives from these storied of our past, at least they will understand the sacrifice made by so many, so they can live free and happy lives.


	5. cagalli

Ok this is the last chapter, I know the last one wasn't all that great well hell, can't make them all great I guess. So hope you enjoy this finial chapter and please review the whole thing. This was a bit of an experiment I tried to adapt a new style I had seen done. Well enjoy

Letters

Cagalli's thoughts

One question that all the kids had was why there was nothing personal from me.

That was simple to answer; I was never all that good at expressing how I felt about someone. So writing it down was never an option for me.

What I told them was that I acted on how I felt, each time I was sure of my self I struck with out regret, fighting the wars, marring athrun, and having my children was all something I just felt was right. Oh I had my doubts and I had those I loved to support me and help guide me along my path.

I then looked out over everyone, lowered my head a little and smiled

Then slowly the words I think everyone wanted to say slipped passed my lips

I think it's good we can be open to each other, we are all we have. No matter what issues arise together we as one big family can find our way. There is no yours and mine just us and as long as we remain true to each other then it was all worth it.

We settled down and enjoyed out dessert together, asking and answering the occasional question along the way. Finally everyone decided to stay the night and rest,

After we put the kids down to bed we all gathered in the kitchen. We talked about how much they were all like us when we were that age and how fast they were growing up. Where did the time go? How fast we grew up and how much faster they are growing up. The age of innocents was rapidly closing and we weren't ready to let go

Surprisingly it was kira who finally said, "that's why we did all that we did. It's not about us, or the world anymore it was about them."

He was so right I can't believe he even had to say it. This world belonged to them and the past belonged to us. Now that they knew hopefully a few lessons would still be taught as they rebuild this still shattered world anew.

This was all reinforced with a letter left addressed to all of us. It words simple yet meant to world to us, it read simply;

…..Thank you…..


End file.
